


Dance

by neevyt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevyt/pseuds/neevyt
Summary: Kate and Petronella (Ella) Fluff





	Dance

They have been together for 3 years, living together for a year. Kate and Ella. Better know to U.N.I.T as Greyhound 1 and 2. They bought their house together, plenty of space for them both to be separate together. Kate with her green house. Ella with her kitchen. But in that time they had never once danced together, neither were inclined to do som. At functions they attended together Ella was happy to sit and observe as her girlfriend when a shmuzd with those at the top of their various peaking orders. 

It was one of their rare days off, as they both knew E.T’s never had a day off. But this particular day. A Tuesday. They didn’t wake to various emails and messages about another problem, they awoke and relaxed. After breakfast, Kate decided that she would do some work in the green house, while her love did some work in the office. 

It must have been getting onto the 4th hour that Kate had been in the garden when she realised she was getting hungry. She wondered inside and followed the sound of music.

\- they think the only road is where they’re heading  
but you and I were meant to sale upon the sea  
we could pretend, we could pretend,  
but that never suited us somehow – 

It was lovely to hear Ella singing, her asthma made things hard in her day to day life, but since she started singing she had gained a hold of the demon that had plagued her life. Kate couldn’t interrupt as Ella went into another verse of the song

I can see you’re always worrying,  
\- What they’d say if they found out  
(if you’d only listen)  
It might surprise them  
With what this choice was actually about –

Ella turned around from cleaning the mirror and saw Kate stood in the door way, but Ella didn’t stop. Instead she walked over to her lover and took her by the hands, dragging her into the middle of the room. Luckily she had moved the coffee table. Ella placed Kates hands on her hips and put her own arms around Kates shoulders. Ella continued to sing softly as the song restarted, they swayed slowly around the room.

The song ended and moved onto another tune, “What song was that?”  
“It’s called ‘For Guinevere’ It’s beautiful.” Kate looked deeply into her Ella’s eyes.  
“I love it, I love you.” They kissed softly and continued to dance along with the music. As the music changed tempo they started to dance more enthusiastically. 

 

4 years later

“And now for the new coupled first dance.”  
The two newly wed wives walked onto the dance floor hand in hand. Watched by their close friends and family. Kate placed her hands around Ella’s waist, Ella put her arms around her loves shoulders. The music starts;  
\------  
With all the years between us  
(I know your heart)  
You know I’d never lie  
Let other people judge us  
With all their own assumptions  
You know with me you never need to hide

We’ll never be those wide-eyed kids who fell in love then  
We’ll never fit inside those narrow lines again  
We could pretend, we could pretend  
But that never suited us somehow

Love is endlessly surprising  
Too precious to be squandered  
I’ll always be your lover  
I’ll always be your shoulder  
And I don’t care how far they say we’ve wandered

They think the only road is where they’re heading  
But you and I were meant to sail upon the sea  
We could pretend, we could pretend  
But that never suited us somehow

So trust me now  
I’ll never weigh you like and anchor  
I hope you’ll always see me there inside your sail

I can see you’re always worrying  
What they’d say if they found out  
(if you’d only listen)  
It might surprise them  
With what this choice is actually about

We don’t apologise for what we share between us  
And every say we seem to fall in love again  
We could pretend, we could pretend,  
We could pretend, we could pretend  
But that never suited us somehow

So trust me now  
\------

They kissed and danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this?


End file.
